Royal Moon: Desire
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Bella has rescued her dad from the clutches of Victoria, yet he lays in a bed in a coma. Caius is acting more strange, leaving her more alone then Edward did to her. A seductive man stars in her dreams, leading her to desire more from what her mate can offer. Can Bella survive the dreams and find her way back to Caius? Desire is a dark piece of fiction, a dark- romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, I'm back and with the first chapter of Royal Moon's Sequel: Desire. Royal Moon has been a joyful story to write. It was my way to create some fun in my life, and now with Desire it's more of a 'freeing' feeling from all of the stress that has built up in my life. With College, finals, and other family matters. Note- I'm writing this instead of studying for my History test that I have tomorrow. It's a big stress reliever. Otherwise, I'm ready to be writing this exciting story, and hopefully you guys will love it. Since this story will focus on a love – triangle between Caius, Bella, and this mysterious unknown point of view that was introduced a little in the first book. This book will be darker than the first and will be different from my usual writings. It's a big change, but I think I can handle it. This will probably have a total of 25 to 30 chapters or more. Enough talking from me, and hope you enjoy Royal Moon: Desire.**

 **Also this chapter might switch from point of views or different perspectives. Please don't get mad. I was just writing it and it somehow switched from first person to third to back to first. So please deal with it. No angry comments, please.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to the amazing and wonderful, Stephanie Meyer. I do not take any credit whatsoever, I'm just borrowing her characters. In no way am I profiting from this. This is strictly for my pure enjoyment.**

 **Chapter One**

" _Do you desire it?" a silky voice whispered from behind me._

 _ **Desire?**_ _I thought. Breathing erratically from his single touch._

 _ **Where am I?**_ _My head become hazy._

 _A muscular arm snaked its way around my waist. Pulling me closer to his standing form._

 _My back met a cold one, his arm pulling my body to face him. "Do you desire me?" he seductively whispered._

 _ **What? Caius?**_

 _Cold lips met mine in a heated kiss, but I kissed him back, surprisingly. I was enjoying it, moaning in return. While his touches improved and gotten bolder._

" _You are mine, never forget it." He says grabbing a fistful of my hair, touching every crevice of my body. In return, I lean into more of his touch._

 _I leant in, yet when I open my eyes it isn't Caius I see. It was a man with Silver hair and red eyes, yet seductive._

That's when I woke up.

Covered in sweat, and breathing hard- I looked to the other side of the bed to see that Caius wasn't there, as usual. It was my midnight routine, since I would always wake up at midnight from the dreams, more like romantic nightmares.

Stepping out from the warm blankets, I decided to take a cold shower. Ever since the Newborn fight with Victoria, Caius was different. He was more violent if that was possible, and I was more alone than ever.

Just days ago, she had the privilege of sitting in on one of the King's executions or hearings.

Caius was ruthless, Aro and Marcus also took notice of this, they tried once to talk some sense into him, but he wouldn't hear any of it. He was so stubborn like usual.

I sighed in the solitude of the shower, "Do you desire me?"

Desire? I've been having reoccurring dreams, at first they scared the hell out of me, and it worried me.

I started getting them when Caius had come more distant, and I had been more alone then I had previously was.

I know that I should tell someone, but everyone else had too much to worry about and I didn't want to trouble them. They already helped me out a lot with my father, and mother and the whole newborn army.

Stepping out of the shower, I towel dry my hair, while putting on a new set of night clothes, a simple shirt and shorts.

A knock echoed through the room, walking to the door I open it and see Alice. _Of course_.

"Bella, are you ok?" I can hear the worry leaking through her voice. Not waiting for me to invite her in, she trudges past me and into my chambers.

"I am, why?" crossing my arms in-front of my chest to be seen as irritated.

"I could see your future, yet it was blank, like it was hidden from me. Just like when the wolves were with you cliff diving." She reveals. I wait for her to say more, but she doesn't. And I quickly say,

"Maybe, your powers aren't what there cracked up to be?" she pouts, but takes it. That was one thing about being a Queen that I actually liked, no one talked back to you.

This was my new relationship with Alice and the rest of the Cullens. I never forgave them of leaving me.

Leaving me all alone with the threat of Victoria, and I sure as hell didn't forgive them since they caused Charlie to be in a coma.

It had been half a year since, and there was still no change. I had the hospital on my speed dial, and they assured me that they would call every day with an update on him. I guess I held a small piece of hope in the back of my head, hoping that Charlie would wake up, and that I would see that smile he always gave.

Renee at first, was broken, even Marcus couldn't even help, all he could do was comfort her. As for Phil, he had moved on quite nicely with Aro's shield, Renata. They were a cute couple, however, he still cared for the both of us and did whatever that was in his power to make the pain lessen over time, "Bella." Alice said, making me look at her.

Honestly, I forgot that she was there. "If that's all, Alice. I think I should get back to sleep."

She looked like she was going to say something, but closed her mouth and left me to my solitude. She always tried, and that's what I admired about her. She would never give up trying to earn my forgiveness, and that goes as well to the rest of the Cullens.

I even noticed that I had changed. I wasn't that weakling Bella anymore, I was a Queen, and had embraced that part of me. Even the Guard were frightened of me and they were frightening vampires all on their own.

After Charlie, I guess something broke inside of me, and changed into something that others wouldn't recognize.

I barely recognized her as well. I went back to bed shortly after Alice's visit and had no dreams whatsoever.

[Break]

Light peaked through the satin curtains of the girl's bedchamber, lightning up the dark and dank atmosphere of the room. A girl lifted her weight shifting her form away from the bright light the girl knew would wake her from her peaceful slumber. Yet, the sun wasn't kind to her, and instantly blared in her waking eyes.

She moaned in annoyance, not ready to get up just yet. And hit her hand in-front of her, yet it didn't meet the empty space of the bed, instead it hit the cold form of her mate.

"Some greeting." He said with a chill lingering deep within his voice.

"Caius, you're here." I say with surprise.

Usually he isn't.

"I am. Has my mate been lonely?"

He didn't give room for more talk and I was instantly in a heated kiss. I could feel his arms snake their way around my body, yet, this was different. It was more raw and violent – instead of romance. But I complied with his touches, it was Caius, and if he was going through a rough patch I would be there for him.

It was my job as his mate, and I realized he could do anything to me just as long as he's with me. I arch my back, leaning into him.

He smirked, "Do you desire me, my mate?"

That made me freeze, as Caius kissed the side of my neck.

"Yes." I reply.

Yet, when Caius moved on, my answer still lingering in my mind.

I answered "yes" but I don't know who it was directed to.

Was it my mate before me, or the mysterious man from within my dreams?

[Break]

One moment I was in bed with Caius, and the next I was sitting in on a hearing in the throne room.

Caius was absent, again, taking on some stuff that were usually dedicated to the Guard. So I was currently sitting on his throne, while Aro and Marcus sat on their respective thrones overseeing the normal proceedings.

A nomad vampire was brought in by Demetri and Felix, Felix had forced him on his knees so that he was kneeling in-front of us. I loved Felix, and the rest of the Guard.

They had made sure to let the love and affection show when they always said that they would give their lives for me if I ever was in danger.

Knowing me that was probably meant to be taken literally, even before I had vampires introduced to me, I was so clumsy.

I laughed a little, and I had forgotten that I was sitting in a room full of vampires.

Felix smirked as the rest of the guard did the same, Aro and Marcus just looked at me concerned. I waved them off, which seemed to make Aro focus back on the nomad.

While I could still feel Marcus's eyes staring at me. I didn't need his pity.

"So, you have broken our laws and revealed to a human that vampires exist. We have captured the girl as well." Aro nodded to Jane and she left to return a blonde hair girl.

She was crying, "Now you have two choices: one to kill her, or the second to make her one of us. Which will it be?" The nomad looked over to the girl, "She can die. I choose to save myself."

Aro nodded to Felix, as Felix removed the nomad's head from his shoulders using his gift.

"I'm so sorry for you to have to witness that, my dear. But he didn't deserve to live. Now, precious girl may I see your hand?"

"Wonderful"

"What is it, brother?" I heard Marcus question Aro.

"She will have the gift of compulsion. A rare and dangerous gift if not watched carefully. You will join, who will change her?" Aro voices, and Alec steps forward. "Masters, if you will allow me to. I think she's my mate."

"Oh, how wonderful! Alec has finally found his mate."

"My dear, may I know your name?" She looked fearful, and I could see her pale blue eyes looking at me. I nodded for her to answer Aro's question.

"My name is Arya." She quietly admits, while Alec leads her out of the throne room. I slouch back into the Caius's throne, noticing that I had been sitting up straight. Being Queen is hard.

"Bella you did well. But are you alright. Your laugh was most unexpected." Aro explained.

"Oh, well. I was thinking of how less clumsy I am now." And that earned me a loud laugh by everyone in the throne room. I was sure my cheeks were even redder then they were seconds ago.

 _Yeah, Yeah make fun of the human._

 **End Author's Note: Longest chapter ever! So, how did you guys like the first chapter of Desire? To be honest I have no idea where I'm going with this. But I will let you guys know when I have a definite outline for it. Please don't forget to comment. I want to hear your guesses on where this story will be going, like what Arya's involvement is, and who the mysterious man within Bella's dreams is. In addition, don't forget to follow and favorite. Also all grammatical mistakes are my own. I'm just so excited to post something that I didn't really want to wait to post.**

 **Also if you want to see the cover you can go to this website:**

 **/ / : w w w dot wattpad dot com slash myworks/31543575-royal-moon-and-desire-twilight-fanfictions**

 **Till next time…**

 **Pages: Five**

 **Words: 2,109**


	2. Chapter 2

Desire: Chapter Two

Classes were a bore.

I had convinced the three vampire kings to let me attend a college to continue my education.

Knowing, if Charlie were still around and awake he would want to see his daughter graduated from a higher education. Meaning that I actually needed to try.

Well, I had asked before my mate had closed off his feelings in the weeks before classes started, and had been joyed about attending the University in Italy.

I didn't really pay attention to the lecture until a loud voice interrupted my thoughts. I cringe in fear, and stand up.

I had been going to a popular university and classes had about 200 people in attendance. So imagine my unease. 200 pair of eyes were looking at me and all I could think was...shit! I have no idea where we're at.

The Professor asked a question and luckily I answered it right. It was just that..., luck.

Taking a seat, to calm down the nerves for the rest of class. Here I was listening to a boring lecture.

I was essentially a vampire queen surrounded by humans who had no idea of what really existed in the outside world.

There was a condition, however, and that condition was sitting in the back of class keeping an eye on me.

It was Alec in plain clothes and not the heavy clothes that all Volturi simply must wear. Or else, there would be a lot of staring and questions involved, and I so did not need that. And, as much as I've been looking forward to when I become vampire and Queen I wasn't overly excited about the dresses that came with it. I wasn't the wearing dresses type of women.

This was one of the many conditions that I made before my turning. I needed to feel human just a bit more. And, the Volturi were nothing but happy to accommodate me.

The loud ring sounded ending classes for the day.

I pack my books into my bag, before I stand up Alec is there beside me.

"Bella."

"Alec, don't even say anything when we get back. "

"I wouldn't dream of doing so. "

"Thanks. "

"Don't mention it. If it my majesty wishes it so. I shall see it done. "

"I'm not Queen, yet. And, ssh no one needs to know that there is more things out there. "

"Things?" Alec questions.

"Yes, vampires." I answer in a whisper.

Alec returns with a laugh. "Glad I can amuse you. "

{Break}

Shortly after arriving back at the clock tower in which housed the reigning kings of the vampire world Aro had greeted me back with open arms.

"Where's Caius?"

"He's out searching for the vampire that was missed in the battle of the newborns. "

"Who is he?"

"An old enemy. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you Bella. " I frown. Wishing that they could trust me with more information.

"I think I'll retire to my room if that's alright. Lots of homework to do. "

"That is perfectly fine. I'm sure Alec would be happy to escort you back. " I nod to Alec as he resumes his spot at my side.

I open the doors of the throne room and exit. To tired to deal or even think about Caius and how alone he had made me feel.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. But thank you for asking. "

I continued to walk down the halls until I opened the doors of my room. I knew Alec was just trying to make me feel better, but I wasn't that fragile of a human. Taking off my clothes and changing into some comfy clothes. I snaked my way through some covers and laid my head on a feather filled pillow.

Not even realizing I was going to sleep and thus starting a dream that would change what I knew I felt for Caius that would make me doubt him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in a long while and I'm so sorry. School has gotten in the way and as I previously mentioned this story helps me to alleviate my stress and is something fun for me. I love writing and this story is my baby. Please leave a comment on what you loved or didn't. Thanks,**

 **Bella4evr3**


End file.
